Enchanted
by keep me close forever
Summary: AU Dawn lives in Rosewood, a town that thrives on gossip. It's the annual Masquerade Ball, and she's bored to death. She can't wait to leave, until she meets a mysterious stranger that leaves her  e n c h a n t e d   Penguinshipping of course :


So, I haven't posted any Penguinshipping in a while; therefore, I came up with this little one shot for you guys :) I hope that you will enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

_All I can say is I was ~e n c h a n t e d~ to meet you. _

* * *

Fake. It was the one word to describe her town. The fake facades everyone wore were commonplace. It did not matter what your name was, it mattered what you wore, who you hung out with, what you owned, what you looked like, and most importantly, _who_ you had. The town thrived on gossip and drama, and the event in which it all culminated was called the Masquerade Ball which occurred every December. Each year all the girls dressed in fancy gowns, jewels, and shoes; while the guys gathered the courage to ask out a girl.

In its entirety, Dawn despised it, the people, the ideology, the drama, and the town. Regardless, she was still at the top of the social ladder, and she had everything that every girl wanted. The only thing that stopped the town from declaring her "queen" was that fact that she didn't have _the guy. _But hell, she didn't care, all she wanted was to leave Rosewood for good, and at sixteen, that seemed far away into the future.

So, there she sat at the Masquerade Ball, even though no one wore a mask. Everyone wanted to be noticed for who they were. Her head was leaning on her palm with her elbow resting on the table that was adorned with silver rose petals and a matching centerpiece with blue accents. She stared out onto the dance floor where long flowing gowns brushed gently against the dark wood.

Her eyes dulled as she saw her "friend" Molly sit down next to her, and Molly began ranting about the drama already occurring. She blocked out the voice of Molly as her azure eyes scanned the ballroom. As her eyes passed each person, names and labels popped into her mind. _There's Ryan, the jock; Samantha, the slut; Dylan, the hot jerk, Angel, the perfectionist, Daniel, the guy every girl wanted but couldn't have; Emily the cheerleader, _and that list continued in Dawn's head.

The one thing that she wouldn't deny about the social gathering was the gorgeous ballroom: round tables scattered around the dance floor with matching tablecloths and centerpieces, white tulle draping the ceiling, the light blue dimmed lights, and the sparkly lavender walls that made the room glow. It was breathtaking, and it reminded Dawn of a mystic dream. But that was the only thing in the room that sparked her interest, or so she thought.

She glanced around the room and suddenly spotted an unfamiliar face. She couldn't help but stare. He was really attractive and didn't appear to have that fake façade like everyone else in the room. His auburn hair was lightly spiked but still looked silky. His dark onyx eyes seemed honest but mysteriously enticing. His posture was lax as he leaned back against a chair, but he seemed poised because of his crisp black suit and forest green shirt which complemented his entirety. He was like a contradiction but in a good way.

He suddenly looked up and met Dawn's eyes. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, so she quickly looked at her friend, Molly, pretending to be interested in the drama occurring. Then, in her peripheral vision, she glanced back and saw him smirking. She huffed and looked away, he was just like every other boy living in Rosewood: cocky and arrogant. Molly was suddenly pulled away by another girl, leaving Dawn alone at the table.

She glanced back flustered and saw him sauntering towards her. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Be calm. Breathe. _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._ Maybe he's going somewhere else. _She finally got her adrenaline to stop pumping when she heard a chair scraping against the ground. _Oh shit. _She opened her eyes and saw the charming guy sitting next to her. She quickly forced her fake smile and her eyes dulled even more.

"Hi. I saw you staring at me," he started with a smirk. His voice was enticing and sounded as smooth as silk.

"Not staring! I was simply glancing over in your direction," Dawn defended and crossed her arms across her chest instinctively.

"Whatever you say," he chuckled, "I'm Kenny Goldsworthy." He added a genuine smile that Dawn hadn't seen in the longest time. It made her heart melt, but she didn't let it show, and instead uncrossed her arms.

"Dawn Berlitz, nice to meet you," she offered her hand and a honest smile. He shook her hand and smiled. "You new here? I know everyone here, but you," Dawn inquired, not meaning to sound arrogant, but it sounded that way.

"I'm here as my cousin's friend's date," he awkwardly stated. She inwardly laughed at the awkward line especially since it came from him.

Dawn wrinkled her nose,"Who's your date? And more importantly, where is she?"

"Her name is May, but I lost her to another guy earlier," he shrugged. Dawn responded by nodding in understanding.

A silence ensued. Dawn subconsciously began examining her dress. It was what she did when she was nervous. Her strapless red-pink gown reached the floor and was fitted from the top to her hips, then it flared out into an a-line skirt. It had some scattered beaded accents on the bodice. She topped it off with 4-inch red-pink pumps. It was the way she dressed that got Dawn to the top of the social ladder.

She then realized that she hadn't said anything for five minutes. She looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled a charming smile and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" She flushed and nodded.

He led her out to the dance floor and let the enchantment of the evening sweep them away.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you _

_

* * *

_Did you like? Yes? No? Constructive Criticism is always accepted :)

_**~r e v i e w **_~ please? :)


End file.
